everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Music in Ever After
Music in Ever After is the 8th episode of School of Fairytales Chapter 6 Transcript "Theme Song" "Clef is making a new song" Clef: This is going so well. Casey: What're u even doing? Clef: Making a new song for my soundtrack. "Clef's turn tables bursts out a blast of energy" Casey: "sing song-y" What was that? Clef: Nothing. Cut to Al's dorm: A bird is whistling to the song's rhythm Alex: Good morning, friend Oh, my dear There's something wrong 'Cause all my words are coming out in song A rhythm stirs deep inside my soul I'm saying things in ways I can't control Owen: Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh What's going on? Someone cast a spell or curse 'Cause what I say is coming out in verse My voice just soars Had no idea it could Now I'm singing out, and my do I sound...good What could be the reason? Alex: I think I know, froggy boy It's all because of the piper and his DJ toy With music in our hearts, we can probably do anything Owen: Oh really? Alex: Yes, 'cause love expressed through song Is a weapon like no one has never seen Al & Owen: There's a powerful magic, when two hearts are one A powerful magic bright as the sun Owen: Goodness will triumph, and evil's undone When you dare to heed love's call Al & Owen: 'Cause love is the most powerful magic of all With lives at stake Seems we found a lucky break Now let our song show the powerful magic We can make "Urchin was spying on Al & Owen" Urchin: Myron, Myron, on the wall I'm tortured by some spell Myron, Myron, on the wall Please save me from this...torture Myron: Clef's turn tables made this mess Now everything has changed Urchin: Oh, great. You're singing, too This whole thing is deranged Casey: It's time get to huntin' Let's go Not a thing to make me bristle With a heigh heigh heigh And a ho ho ho I'll attack my prey and whistle Carol: I'm real and not a toy There's a lifetime to enjoy The happy things I've got no strings 'Cause I'm a real girl! " a cricket joins in the song, chirping the tune" Al & Owen: Seems we found a lucky break Now let our song show the powerful magic We can make Urchin: Stop! Richard: U alright? Urchin: No, I'm so done w/ this singing! Richard: Well, I'm off to steal a love must powerful. Urchin: Oh really? Richard: Yes, I'll be back. "vanishes" Cut to Enchanted Forest: Rocky: "blindfolded" Where are u takin' me? Dante: You'll see. "Dante leads Rocky to a spot" Dante: "unties blindfold" Rocky: "gasps" It's lovely. Dante: I know, I'm amazing. Richard: Hello, dearies. Rocky: Hey, Ricky. Dante: What're u doing here? Richard: Just hear to take your love. Rocky: Huh? Dante: Why? Ricky: Ur love is the most powerful magic. Rocky: U can't it's not right. Ricky: Oh but I will. "Ricky pulls out a bottle & sucks up Rocky & Dante's love" Ricky: Ta ta! "vanishes" Dante: Why am I here? Rocky: Don't know. "walks away" Cut to Richard & Urchin's hideout: Urchin: That was fast. Richard: It wasn't that hard. Urchin: Ha, ha, I love ur wickedness. Richard: Thanks. Urchin: Sing a yo ho Keep your jewels divine Richard: Yo ho! And your manners refined 'Cause even more precious than rum in a stein is Revenge, revenge, revenge And it's gonna be mine Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be Oh it's gonna be mine Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be Oh it's gonna be mine Urchin: Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be Revenge is gonna be Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be Oh it's gonna be mine Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be Oh it's gonna be mine "Al & Owen burst through the door" Alex: We saw what u did to Rocky & Dante. Richard: So? Owen: So, we're gonna take their love back. Urchin: We'd like to see u try. Al & Owen: There's a powerful magic When two hearts are one A powerful magic Bright as the sun Goodness will triumph, and evil's undone When you dare to heed love's call 'Cause love is the most powerful magic of all Urchin: Down with love, down with hope Don't need blind faith to cope Or inspiring songs in my heart Got the magic I need For my darkest of deeds Love at times can entrance But love doesn't stand a chance No, no, love doesn't stand a Al & Owen: It's a powerful magic When two voices soar We're ever more hopeful For what lies in store Urchin: Once I loved and once I learned Love is weakness Love will leave you burned Al & Owen: Nothing will stop us, no not anymore With lives at stake Seems like we found a lucky break Now let our song show the powerful magic We can make "Al & Owen have a sing off w/ Ricky" Richard: Got you where I want you now This spell will soon be broken Let us see how strong you are When everything is spoken "Richard steals Al & Owen's love & returns Rocky & Dante's" Richard: Now get out! "casts spell" "Al & Owen disappear" Urchin: Nice. Richard: Thanks. Cut to Alex's dorm: Rocky: Our love is back! Dante: Thanks u guys. Rocky: What's wrong? Alex: Can u tell this weirdo to get out of my room? Owen: Weirdo, you're the weirdo. Rocky: Oh no, there love's gone. Dante: Now what? Rocky: I'm not sure "End" Characters *Alex Charming *Owen Croakington *Rocky White *Dante Charming *Clef Piper *Richard Stiltskin *Urchin Seawitch *Myron Shards *Casey Wolf *Carol Wood Songs *Powerful Magic-Alex & Owen *Urchin Sings-Urchin, Myron, Casey, Carol, Alex & Owen *Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine-Urchin & Richard *Love Birds Vs. Stiltskin-Alex, Owen & Richard Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes